The invention generally relates to a sign frame assembly and system for advertising, and more particularly to a frame assembly for tautly holding stretchable or flexible sign panels to mounting surfaces such as the sides of tractor trailers.
Vehicles such as tractor trailers are often fitted with signs mounted to their surfaces for the purpose of advertising. Typically, the signs are made of a flexible material such as canvas or flexible plastic and are mounted onto the surface of the vehicle via a frame assembly. The frame assembly securely and tautly holds the sign through a combination of frame members and tensioning devices.
Systems for advertising including signs held by sign frame assemblies mounted on mounting surfaces such as the sides of tractor trailers or other vehicles are well known in the art. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,580,361xe2x80x94Hillstrom et al.; 5,685,099xe2x80x94Favata; 4,756,107xe2x80x94Hillstrom; and 5,649,730xe2x80x94Ramos. These patents teach various apparatus, methods and systems for the mounting of signs to the sides of vehicles, and are hereby incorportated. Other patents disclosing sign frame assemblies employing tensioning devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,765xe2x80x94King; and 6,088,942xe2x80x94Brooks et al., and are hereby incorporated.
Current sign frame assemblies typically include several piece tensioning devices, or intricately designed tensioning devices which are complex and expensive to make. Such tensioning devices may include fasteners, springs or clips which may cause damage to the sign material and are often difficult or labor intensive to use. Use of such tensioning devices also often causes damage to the mounting surface, such as scratches to the sides of vehicles.
Thus, there is currently a need for a simpler and cheaper sign frame assembly and tensioning system.
The present invention is a sign frame assembly for mounting a flexible sign onto a mounting surface. The sign frame assembly comprises a plurality of channel assembly tracks, a plurality of base assembly tracks, and a plurality of fasteners. The channel assembly tracks include a channel containing member. The base assembly tracks include an anchoring member. The channel assembly tracks are used to form all sides of the frame and the base assembly tracks are used to form at least two sides of the frame. At least two channel assembly tracks are mounted on top of at least two base assembly tracks by fasteners.
According to another aspect of the invention, a sign is mounted to the sign frame assembly. The sign comprises a sign panel and a plurality of beaded sleeves. The beaded sleeves are attached, one each, to each side of the sign panel. The beaded sleeves are held within a cavity of the channel containing member of the channel assembly tracks.
According to another aspect of the invention, the sign and sign frame assembly are part of a system for advertising. The system for advertising includes a mounting surface, a sign frame assembly, a sign, and a plurality of fasteners. The base assembly tracks and the channel assembly tracks of the sign frame assembly are mounted to the mounting surface by the fasteners.
According to another aspect of the invention, the system for advertising further includes a tensioning tool. The tensioning tool includes an angle and a handle attached to the angle. The angle is placed onto the channel assembly track and the handle acts as a lever to aid in pressing the channel assembly track onto the base assembly track.
The sign frame assembly of the present invention utilizes a tensioning system with a relatively simple design which thereby reduces the costs of materials. The design also allows for easy assembly and tensioning of the sign to the sign frame assembly which reduces the cost of labor.